The Princess and the Punk Rocker
by cagalli89
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo may be twin sisters but they are totally different. But when preppy princess Kagome and punk rocker Kikyo fall for guys in their sisters crowd. How far will the they go to walk a mile in the others shoes. kikXsess kagXinu. review please!
1. Chapter 1

Standing on stage Kikyo feels the adrenaline pump through her veins. The club her and her band, Shikon Jewel, are playing at may be small. But the crowd is huge. Microphone in her hand; she turns around to look at her friend Miroku on drums. He gives her an enthusiastic thumbs up and she smiles. Nodding to Inuyasha on guitar to her left. Then to Kagura on base to her right. Her band starts playing and the crowd thrashes closer to the stage; Kikyo's adrenaline really starts to drive. She starts the first verse; a cover of Pat Benatar's "heartbreaker" . The heavy sound almost seems to be hypnotizing the crowd as they jump around in time to the music. And just as she moves into the chorus she can hear some girls in the audience sing with her.

_"You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around - no no no_!_"_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"You were awesome tonight Kiki" said Miroku as the four of them sat on the swings in Kikyo's back yard. All of the, looking a little out of place in their punk rock attire. Accept maybe Kagura. In her frilly baby doll gothic Lolita clothing, she almost looked like a child.

"Thanks." Kikyo said pleased with everyone's enthusiasm. Even Kagura, with her usually quiet demeanour, was beaming. "You were all wild too." and her band began to woot and holler for their latest gig victory.

She fiddled with her studded wristbands and stared in her living room window. Her twin sister Kagome had a group of friends over; that being the reason they were all outside instead of in her warm house. Though they looked very similar, Kagome and Kikyo were complete opposites. And so were the crowed they hang with. So it was difficult for them both to have friends over without one group irritating the other. Though it was usually Kikyo's friends doing the irritating. She smiled remembering all the times Miroku had been slapped by one of Kikyo's disgruntled girlfriends. Or the times Inuyasha had gotten into a huge fight with some guy over something so trivial as who was stronger or more muscled.

And that's when she noticed him. Sesshomaru. The hottest guy she'd ever met. Not that they'd ever actually met before. Sessho didn't exactly hang with her "crowd". But since he was Inuyasha's older brother she had the pleasure of accidentally walking in on him as he was getting out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. With long silvery hair reaching a little past his shoulders, deep brown eyes, and exceptionally tight wardrobe (not tight enough to make him look gay. But just tight enough to hug him in all the right places) he was one of the most desired guys in school. Along with her ex boyfriend, Inuyasha, of course. But Inuyasha and Sessho were total opposites. Inuyasha is wild, outspoken, and mouthy; with a totally outrageous sense of style. While Sessho is subtle, mysterious, and quiet; with a more sensible fashion wise wardrobe. Not to mention totally strong and sexy. Kikyo began to blush.

"Hey what are you lookin' at Kik? Are you actually blushing?" said Inuyasha looking towards the house. Kikyo blushed even more. Sessho, being Inuyasha's older brother, was totally off limits. She knew she was in for it if Inuyasha caught her staring. Quickly she kicked Inuyasha's swing hard. She herd the loud bump of Inuyasha's head hitting the ground and breathed a sigh of relief when Sessho moved away from the window before Inuyasha got up.

"OW! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Well it just seemed like a good idea." she replied coolly. Miroku laughed and Kikyo saw a small smile creep onto Kagura's face.

Kikyo lit a cigarette and looked back at the window while her band continued talking about the gig. Her sister Kagome was now in view, dressed in a knee length pink skirt and white designer halter. Her dark hair waving down her back, and her brown eyes sparkling as she began flirting with every boy in the room. Including, she thought annoyingly, Sessho. Kikyo couldn't help but become a little jealous of Kagome. 'She makes everything; beauty, popularity, talking to hotties, all seem so effortless.' Kikyo thought to herself. And for a brief second, she wondered what it would be like to be Kagome. Something that happened every now and again.

Taking one last puff of her cigarette and watching the smoke swirl and spread into nothing. Kikyo knew that nothing would annoy her sister more then if they all went inside and crashed her little get together. So she threw the butt and said "Come on, lets go inside before I freeze."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't help but stare down her sister who had just decided to crash her get together. 'Is it her personal goal to piss me off every chance she gets.' she thought. But she immediately felt a little guilty. It was cold outside. And she knew Kikyo had just finished doing a performance.

But soon her annoyance flared back to life. Kikyo's perverted friend Miroku wasted no time before automatically hitting on Kagome's friend Songo; who looked at her pleadingly for help, her weird goth friend just sat in a corner chair staring at everyone(and freaking them out in the process), and she hated the fact that Sessho was looking at Kikyo. The only one she didn't mind being there was Inuyasha. Kagome gazed at his long mess of hair. Silver like his brothers. 'If it weren't for his god offal fashion sense' Kagome thought to herself 'I might have even considered him cute.'

Then kagome noticed him laughing at something Kikyo had said. And she decided she absolutely adored his smile. 'Ok. Maybe he's even cute without the fashion sense.' she admitted to herself.

Soon after Inuyasha managed to get himself into a heated battle of guitar hero with her friend Koga. It didn't take those to long to begin competing against each other. At least it was guitar hero this time and not who could beat who at arm wrestling like last time.

Kagome stood around and watched everyone. Bring her attention back to her sister she noticed how dramatic and cool Kikyo looked. She seemed so strong and silent, then unexpectedly she would say something and have everyone laughing. Kagome knew her sister didn't care about what others thought of her. And she couldn't help but be jealous of that confidence. Secretly, she'd spent many a night dreaming about what it would be like to be Kikyo. Even for just a day.

Eventually everyone decided to go home. Koga and Inuyasha left arguing with each other while Sessho followed, rolling his eyes at his little brother and best friend's childishness. Then Sessho did something that Kikyo didn't expect. He gave her a tiny smile and nod before leaving the house. And Kikyo felt she could melt. Sure it wasn't much. But since Sessho barely smiled at all it made Kikyo's heart flutter and stomach flop. Something that also didn't happen to her very often. And to her horror she was blushing again. She quickly turned her eyes to something else and pretended she hadn't seen or didn't care. Something that made Kagome's jealousy flare a little more. 'Who does she think she is acting like it's no big deal to make Sessho smile!' she thought never having been able to do it herself.

Once everyone was gone Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the upper arm and said "Why would you bring your weird friends in here while I was having a get together!" Letting go of Kagome's arm "Are your trying to make my life miserable?"

"Your just figuring that out now?" Kikyo retorted.

"AGH!" cried Kagome and both the sisters walked huffing to their rooms. Kagome's upstairs and Kikyo's downstairs. Slamming the door at the same time they both went to their radio's. Kikyo began blasting her new Within Temptation CD and sang along with the music thrashing an invisible guitar, while Kagome put on Rihanna and started singing and dancing around her room.

Just then their parents walked into their home and knew their daughters had had an argument because of the battle they seemed to be having over who could make the most noise.

"Tomorrow's not going to be pleasant." Mrs.Higorashi said as more of a statement then a question.

"Nope." agreed Mr. Higorashi. They both pulled earplugs out of their pockets, put them in, and went about their business as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedication: Originally I was going to make this Fic a kagoXsessho for my best friend who loves the couple. But it just seemed like it fit better this way. So I am writing this to say sorry husband. the next story I write will be a kagoXsessho just for you! Ok. Enjoy chapter 2 everyone!

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning went along pretty normally. Accept that there was an icy silence that seemed to drop down whenever the two sisters were in the same room. So icy that Mr. and Mrs. Higorashi seemed to shiver slightly when both girls walked into the room that morning. Their parent's didn't even bother to ask what the deal was. Their twin daughters fought so often and over the same pointless things they didn't see any point. So they sat at the table in silence while Kagome and Kikyo bustled around the kitchen getting their breakfast and lunches ready taking special care not to get to close to the other.

Kikyo ran out to catch the bus. Having decided not to let her parent's buy her a car when public transportation and getting rides with one of her friends was much better for the environment. While Kagome used her extra time to make sure her makeup was perfect. Then she also hurried off; getting into her light blue VW convertible.

As Kikyo drove she found that her thoughts strayed more and more toward Inuyasha. she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why. 'I mean,' She thought to herself. 'just think about what it would do to your reputation if, god forbid, you ever thought about dating him.' she shuddered a little. Life may be unfair, but high school was brutal.

She pulled into the parking lot and rushed to her friend Songo who smiled at her. She looked amazing as usual. Her gymnasts body looked perfect beneath her school uniform. She smiled back at her friend and they walked out of the parking lot and toward the school.

"I'm still sorry about last night," Kagome said. "my sisters such a pain!"

"It wasn't SO bad. It was actually kind of fun…I suppose Miroku got a little annoying though." She said laughing a little.

"That's a bit of an understatement!" Kagome exclaimed. "He spent half the night shamelessly flirting with you and the other half asking you to take your top off! And THEN he grabbed your ass. Or at least he would have if you hadn't been quick enough to grab his hand, pull it behind his back, and threaten his ability to reproduce. He's such a letch!"

Songo giggled. "I know. Did you see the look on his face when I told him how much I knew about castration!" She laughed, eyes bright and cheeks pink while she remembered. Kagome started to wonder if Songo was fond of the memory.

Kikyo watched Kagome and Songo walk into the school from where she sat on the steps in front of the main entrance with her band mates Kagura and Miroku. All of whom punked out their school uniform so that they looked as if they were wearing clothes they'd have worn any other day. Miroku whistled at Songo as she walked up the steps. She glared at him and made a scissors like motion using her index and middle finger. But as she made her way past Kikyo's step she was sure she caught a hidden smile on Songo's face. 'Weird.' Kikyo thought to herself.

"She totally wants me." Miroku said smugly. And Kikyo smiled to herself thinking that, for once, Miroku might be right.

"Yes. Clearly, threatening to cut your balls of is her way of flirting." Kikyo said anyway. Her voice dripping with sarcasm. The last thing she wanted was to lose her drummer to someone in her sisters "crowd".

Kagura let out one of her deep throaty giggles. And said. "I really should ask her for pointers. If I'd have known something like that would work I would have started threatening men into dates ages ago."

Again Kikyo laughed and watched as the small pack of guys walking into the building eyed Kagura wearily, having only herd the last part of their conversation. They all began laughing some more at the startled look on the boy's faces. Kagura gave no hint of embarrassment. It gave her a certain pride knowing that people were afraid of her. Even though there really wasn't anything to be afraid of at all. She was like a kitten playing with a mouse; having no intention or ability whatsoever to kill it. But enjoying the chase. Kagura just liked to scare people.

Kikyo looked at her watch and knew the bell was gonna ring soon so she grabbed her backpack just as Kagura coughed a "hem hem". Smiling she pointed at the next person to walk up the stares. It was Sessho, and Kikyo's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Kikyo." He said with ease as he walked by her. That near invisible smile on his lips. She began to wonder it there was any smile there at all. 'Maybe I've been imagining it.' She thought to herself. She blushed again and cursed herself for it. Blushing was just something she didn't do. 'I must look like a pathetic schoolgirl with a crush!'

Quickly trying to hide her embarrassment she scowled at him, grabbed Kagura's hand, and dragged her up the stares saying "Come on Miroku" while Sesshomaru stood their a little shocked. Her reaction was far from what he had expected. It reminded him of last night when she had ignored him. It annoyed him almost as much as It intrigued him. And he continued his on way into the school.

"Why would you do that!?" Kagura demanded. "He was smiling at you! Well…kinda smiling at you and he said hello! I thought you liked him!"

Miroku laughed. "No way! You've got the hots for smexy Sessy?" he said changing his voice so that he sounded like a lovesick school girl. "The dreamiest guy in school!" he pretended to sigh . "Man is Inuyasha going to be pissed!" He said his voice back to normal, laughing some more. Kikyo gave him a scowl that could freeze hell in the summertime. "Heh not that I plan on telling him or anything." Trying to look innocent.

"You better or else Songo's not gonna be the only one cutting off your balls." She threatened. "I just don't wanna start something that's not gonna work. We're like from two different worlds. It would never work out. So I'm just gonna ignore him till this all blows over. And don't give me that look Kagura you know it's what has to happen. And that's not the only reason, Kagome's totally head over heals for him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm totally head over heals for him!' Kagome thought to herself that afternoon. She had to relocate her locker because of some construction going on in that hallway and her new one just so happened to be right beside Inuyasha's. He had been so sweet helping her to open her locker. And he teasingly poked fun at the pictures she was putting up in her locker. And she had blushed enjoying the attention.

"Wow" Inuyasha said looking at a small picture of her family. Her parents stood smiling behind 8 year old Kikyo and Kagome, who had their arms around each other's shoulders and looked as if they were laughing at some inside joke. "You two used to look identical! It's almost creepy. Looks like you guys got along great. What happened there?"

Kagome sighed. "Well Christmas when we were 12 Kikyo got a guitar and I got a sewing machine. And we just kinda drifted apart. She got caught up in her music and punk rocker thing and I concentrated mostly on fashion and being popular."

"Wait." he said confused, his brow furrowing. And Kagome tried not to notice how sexy he looked. "What kind of kid asks their parents for a sewing machine for Christmas?" he finished; laughing at her present. Kagome took a playful swat at him.

"I like sewing ok! It may not sound exciting but who knows I may become famous some day."

"That's cool I guess." And his smile was genuine. Now she just wished she knew more about him. Kagome would have given anything to make the conversation last longer, if just to spend more time with him.

But he said. "Well I gotta get going so I can give your sister a ride home. See you soon?" and he looked at her hopefully. She tried to keep from blushing.

"Ya." She said. But she was a little nervous. She found herself getting tongue tied around him. And their conversations had usually been one sided. Him steering the conversation. And Kagome knew eventually he would get bored having nothing to talk to her about. She could always ask her sister. But she wanted to get to know him on a more personal level before she threw her reputation out the window for him. 'I mean' she thought to herself. 'What if I go through all that only to find out I don't really like him that much at all? What if I'm just infatuated?' She could only imagine how much social climbing she would have to do to get pack to her level of popularity after breaking up with someone like Inuyasha.

That's when she thought of something she didn't like. After all it would mean spending a lot of time with Kikyo… But in the end she decided it was worth a try.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked Kikyo as she walked into their kitchen.

Kikyo tried to hide her surprise. It had been a long time since Kagome talked to her in such a friendly manner. Usually they were fighting. "Um…sure. I guess" She approached with caution, thinking it might be a trap. Silly, she realised. But it never hurt to be cautious. Sister's can be crafty.

"How much do you like Sessho?" she asked.

'Aha!' Kikyo thought. 'I knew it!' Someone must have over herd her, Kagura, and Miroku and told Kagome. Kikyo steeled herself .

"I'm not after that pretty boy your on the hunt for so you can stop worrying your preppy little head over the stupid gossip you hear from your friends. I'm not interested in him." She snarled.

"I'll take that as a yes. And you can relax. Sesshy's all yours. There's someone else I have in mind and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me out." That caught Kikyo off guard. 'Who? And why would she need my help?'

"Listen I know we haven't been very close these past few years. But can you put that all aside, be my sister, and help me out?" again Kikyo was caught by surprise. She looked into Kagome's eye's and saw that she genuinely needed her. A bunch of memories flooded Kikyo's mind, specifically one where her dress had ripped during their grade school grad party and Kagome had sewn it back up with the needle and thread she always kept on her, and Kikyo knew she couldn't say no.

"Ok tell me what you need. But I know I'm not going to like whatever you have planned." Kikyo said without enthusiasm.

Kagome jumped up and down clapping. She ran at Kikyo, throwing her arms around her, and squealed "Thank you! You're the best sister ever! Your right about not liking it. But I promise it won't be all that much fun for me either."

"Ok, ok, now get off me before I choke to death." Kikyo said getting a little embarrassed and Kagome released her. Kikyo began wondering what she'd gotten herself into. 'Too late to back out now'


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be completely deranged!" That was an understatement. Words could not describe how crazy Kikyo thought her sister's idea was. " No one will buy it! And to be honest I don't understand why you would wanna do this?"

"I happen to be completely sane. Thank-you-very-much. And yes people will buy it. Once we make a few adjustments of course. And I told you already; I need a way to get to know Inuyasha personally so that I can be sure if he's date worthy. And pretending to be you would help me get to know him so much better then any other way." Kagome said. Then her voice changed. "Listen Kiki. I might REALLY like Inuyasha. Surprising, I know. Especially since he's one of your leftovers. But I really don't wanna screw up my reputation or my chances with him unless I'm completely sure. And this is the only way I think I can be 100 sure about how I feel. You know I would never ask you for something like this unless I was desperate."

Kikyo groaned. "But pretend to be you? Kagome you have been watching waaaayyyy to many movies." Then realization kicked in. "Oh no. Please do NOT tell me I'm gonna have to cut my hair."

"Oh no worries there. I have it all figured out." Kagome said reassuringly. Kikyo gave her a look. "No, seriously. I knew you wouldn't cut your hair for anything so I improvised. We tell people that we're gonna have a spa and makeup day. You know to bond and get closer. Then you just gotta cut your bangs like mine and I'll get extensions. I just have to make sure no one try's to touch my… um your… hair."

Kikyo didn't really know what to think. On one hand. It would be nice to be able to talk to Sessho instead of snubbing him every time he showed interest. And a day in the life of Kagome seemed almost interesting. On the other hand this could turn into a complete disaster.

Kagome looked at her hopefully and suddenly Kikyo was remembering a time in 9th grade. A group of girls had been harassing Kikyo about the way she dressed. And even though Kagome and Kikyo weren't very close at the time. Kagome still intervened, went up to the bitchy girls, and said "Just because Kikyo's got ten times more originality then all of you clones doesn't give you any right to make fun of her. Maybe you should spend more time criticising your own wannabe wardrobes and less time criticising someone else's. It's all about style. Kikyo's got her own style. While YOU prisses obviously spend to much time copying mine." The girls, having been snubbed by one of the most well dressed and popular girls in school, immediately backed off even though Kagome was in grade 9 and the girls had looked about grade 11. They never really talked about it. But Kikyo was always thankful to Kagome for what she said.

"Ok. Fine. When does the re-twin-ification begin." Kikyo said. If Kagome could be there for Kikyo, then Kikyo wasn't gonna let Kagome down.

"Oh my god thank you Kiki!" Kagome said grasping Kikyo's hands jumping up and down screeching.

"Ok. Ok. I know your happy but no more screeching. " Kikyo said. But she couldn't help but smile. She'd forgotten how infectious Kagome's excitement could be. And she began to get a little nervous again. Would she be able to match Kagome's bubbly attitude. Kikyo was not the jump-up-and-down-screeching-and-gushing-about-crushes-and-hotties- type. She was more the rock-out-till-my-fingers-are-raw-and-my-throat-is-soar type.

"Sorry." Kagome said. Though the enthusiasm was still plain on her face. "Well I was thinking we'd have the "spa day" tomorrow. I already booked us a hair appointment. And I also booked myself an appointment at the tattoo and piercing place."

Kikyo had almost forgot that she had a nose ring and Kagome didn't. "Are you sure your willing to go through with that?"

"Of course." Kagome said right away. "I've been wanting to get my nose pierced ever since you got yours done. But I was always a little nervous. But now I have some motivation." Kikyo had to appreciate her sisters guts.

----------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I must admit, you took that like a champ Kagome! And don't worry I don't think big Dave noticed you were crying." Kikyo laughed as both she and Kagome looked into the mirror at "Big Dave's Tattoo's and Piercing" admiring Big Dave's work.

Kagome took a swat at her. "Shut up! You know it's natural for the eyes to water once the needle goes in! I wasn't technically crying." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh Kagome I know your mad that you didn't get a lollipop, but I told you this isn't like when you go to the doctors to get a needle. Here at Big Dave's you have to act like a Big Girl." Kikyo said dogging another of Kagome's swats.

They both focused on the two girls reflected in the mirror. With Kagome's extensions, Kikyo's bangs cut, the nose rings, and the identical smiles on both their faces the girl were a little freaked at how much alike they looked. If it weren't for the totally different styles of clothing, they weren't sure if they'd be able to tell their reflections apart.

"You know what? I have to admit I look GOOD with long hair." Kagome said.

Kikyo gave her a sidelong glance. "Was there any doubt? I've had long hair since I was a kid and I've always looked good." She thought of something that she'd been wanting to propose to Kagome for a while "Look I've been thinking about this pretty hard. And if we're gonna make this work we're probably gonna have to tell Songo and Kagura. Cuz if Songo is half as good a friend to you as Kagura is to me, she's gonna know right away what's going on."

"Ya I thought about that too." Kagome agreed. "We'll call them both over tonight and brief them on what's going on. This could actually help a lot. They could, like, make sure we don't do anything to blow our cover."

"And I wanna lay down some ground rules." Kikyo said seriously. "One: you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to pick up an instrument or sing a song OR even talk about music with anyone."

"Okay. Hold up." Said Kagome getting a little defensive. "First off I have no musical talent whatsoever and no urge to embarrass myself, even if I am dressed as you. Secondly what if I wanna talk about music with Inuyasha?"

"Fine but you can't talk about what YOU like. Cuz I don't want people to think I like anything you do. As lead singer of a rock band I have a reputation to protect."

"Oh really? Cuz I'm pretty sure I walked in on you dancing yesterday. And even though I couldn't hear the music, the way you were swaying and cruncking made me suspect it didn't have any guitar rifts in it. So admit it! You listen to "my music!""

"Alright fine! I was listening to "whine up" by kat deluna! I can't help it. As much as I love rocking out, I still like to dance!" She admitted defeatedly. "Hey! Don't look so smug. Don't think I didn't notice that my beatles album was missing and somehow ended up in your diskman! Looks like someone has a little addiction to oldie rock."

"I can help it." she said dejected. "Daddy always used to sing them to us while we went to sleep."

"Ok. Whatever. I'll drop it for now. Anyway what I'm really trying to say is, don't embarrass me please." She started then seeing the look on Kagome's face added. "Not that I think your gonna purposefully screw up. It's just that it will be easy for you to forget to act like me, or find yourself in a situation where you have to do something that I can and you can't. and that could ultimately cause problems for me and my band."

"Fine. Just make sure you do the same for me. Cuz I have a "reputation" to protect as well." Kagome replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Woot, woot. Been a while. But I'm not gonna lie. It's not because I'm busy, but because I've been lazy. Or maybe it was just the writers block. But here it is.

--

Kikyo fidgeted like crazy in her sister's clothing, feeling naked without her wristbands on. As though everyone knew who she was. Continuously looking over her shoulder and staring at anybody who walked by her; people were beginning to wonder if she was on something.

"Would you stop yourself! People are going to start thinking I'm on crack!" Kagome said exasperatedly, grabbing her arms and shaking her a little, as if she could shake the jitters right out of Kikyo.

Kagome however found it almost odd how comfortable she felt in Kikyo's cloths. As a matter of fact, if the fishnet stockings weren't so itchy she'd have felt right at home. It was like when she used to dress up in her mothers clothes and pretended to be a princess, or a doctor, or a mommy. It gave her power. The ability to be and act however she wanted. Because people weren't looking at her, they were looking at her clothes. And right now, she looked like Kikyo.

Kikyo however felt the opposite. Since she was dressed like Kagome she knew everyone was watching her. She could practically feel every pair of eyes that watched her as she walked. The boys wanting to get a good look at the hottest girl in school, and the girls wanting to catch a glimpse of her latest uniform alterations so they could copy it and wear it the next day. 'I just don't understand how she can do this day after day.' Kikyo thought. 'I can barely handle playing and singing at clubs once a week.'

"I can't help it Kagome…" Kikyo started. But Kagome cut in.

"Shut it." she whispered. "You can't let anyone hear you call me that." And she gave a slight smile to the people walking by hoping to act natural and forgetting that Kikyo barely smiled for her friends let alone random people. So the group gave her a bewildered look and walked a little faster.

"Ok, ok. But I refuse to call you Kikyo. It's just to weird." Kikyo said. "But I can't help it. I don't like how everyone's smiling, staring, and waving at me. It's almost like they KNOW!" She said remembering the one time she'd gotten high at school. She'd never done it before and spent the whole day overly paranoid that everyone knew she was high. She was almost freaking out, which ended up being how everyone found out in the end. Because she didn't just go with it. She hadn't done drugs since. And she knew that's what was happening now. She was being paranoid and freaking out and that's what's gonna make people suspicious. She knew that if anything was going to give them away, it would be her nerves. "Ok. I just need to calm down. Go with it."

"Exactly!" Kagome said giving her and encouraging smile. "Just think of it like playing dress up and pretend your way through the day."

"Hey Kik and Kag's!" Shouted Inuyasha, who was a little ways away, and coming up the steps towards them.

"Oh-my-god-he-knows!" Kikyo whispered to her sister.

"What did we JUST talk about. Stop being paranoid and go with it." Kagome whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering abo…"

"NOTHING!" Kikyo shouted interrupting, then realizing Inuyasha hadn't even finished his sentence yet. Sounding like child who was being accused of something. "I.. I mean, nothing. You know…" She put her elbow on Kagomes shoulder trying to act "natural" but not pulling it off. "just talking about…stuff.

"I…see?" Inuyasha said a little confused. Though he hadn't known Kagome that well, he'd still never seen her act strange at all. And there was something not quite right about her.

He walked up to Kikyo, thinking she was Kagome. "Hey what's up with your hair?" He asked gently grabbing a small strand and giving it a playful tug, a half smile on his lips that could be herd in his voice. Kagome began to blush as if it'd been her. 'He touched me!!' she Kept thinking. 'He's really touching me! Or at least he thinks he is.' Her heart started to do the 'flutter' thing ever since she had her first conversation with Inuyasha. She didn't even know her heart COULD flutter till that first conversation. It was an unmistakable feeling.

"Kagome!… KAGOME!" someone was shouting from a small ways away.

Kikyo felt a sharp nudge. "Um. That would be you." Kagome told Kikyo lightly but with a meaningful look. "Jeez, you sure are out of it today." she said a little louder. 'Honestly I should win an oscar' Kikyo couldn't help thinking. "And I forgot to inform Songo about our little switch, so be extra careful and spend as little time a possible with her. But don't sweat it. If she realizes I know she won't say anything."

"oh? OH!" Kikyo said. "Right. Coming!" waving at Kagome's best friend Songo. "Don't forget you go right home after school." she whispered hurriedly to Kagome and went to meet with Songo and the rest of Kagome's friends.

"What was up with that?" A girl she thought was named Ayame said shooting a nasty look at her friend in disguise. 'Shit. We should have gone over names again before they left for school.' Kikyo thought.

"God she is such a freak. I know, and have you SEEN that Kagura girl she hangs out with? Major mental case." said another random girl.

"Bite me, douche bag." she said without thinking. They all stop and stared at her in surprise. 'fuck' she thought. "Uh… that's what she said to me.. Kikyo said to me…over there… cuz I ate the last of the Reese puffs this morning. She's such a bitch." Finding it hilarious to talk about herself this way. Even though it pissed her off that her sister let her friends speak about her and Kagura like that.

They continued to look at her as if she'd just grown a penis in the most visible place possible. "Ummm, Kagome… ewww. Reese puffs? Do you really think that's such a good idea right now." They said looking at her critically up and down. Kikyo's never felt more self conscious in her life. And she was NOT the self-conscious type.

"Whatever, never mind."

She went about the day as "naturally" as she could. It was the strangest thing in the world, hanging out with Kagome's friends, even without the paranoia of being caught. It was like her friends and Kagome's friends lived in two different worlds. The majority of the conversations that day were so trivial it hurt. Kikyo knew how smart Songo was, but here it was almost as if she hid it away and bit her tongue a lot of the time. She couldn't even imagine having to hide who she was or censor the things she wanted to say. Fashion was the biggest thing among the group. But Songo never seemed all that interested, and without Kagome there it seemed as though the rest of them had no real opinion other then what celebrity's, magazines, or t.v. said was cool. Kagome was clearly the only original one of the bunch.

Kikyo barley acknowledged Kagome when they had classes together. Both of them deciding it would be best to just act like it was any other day. However during her English class after lunch Kikyo noticed something odd about Kagome. She looked really guilty and uncomfortable. Which was unexpected considering how easy and enthusiastic she'd been earlier that morning. She went to ask her about it when the class ended but Kagome just shot her a "What are you doing? Go away." glance and left in a hurry. So she just forgot about it.

Kikyo was thankful when the day ended. All she wanted to do was get into a pair of ripped comfy jeans and big band T, lay on her bed, and listening to some heavy angry music.

"Hey. Kagome. Where are you going?" Songo said. Just as Kikyo turned toward the way home. She'd gotten used to being called Kagome. She'd been hoping to run into herself (A.K.A Kagome) on the way home, but she seemed to have disappeared. Not having seen her since the fashion class they shared during second last block.

"Umm… home?" She said unsure of what Songo was getting at.

"I thought you were gonna walk me to, you know." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They stood in silence for a second. "Well you've only walked me to Karate every Thursday for the last 7 years. Your choosing today to forget because…?" She whispered and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Oh ya.. Ya I know, I just… forgot it was Thursday." Kikyo said surprised Songo was a fighter. It seemed so unlikely. She was just such a normal, frilly looking girl. She also assumed that no one else knew about Songo's secret talent. "Sorry Songo, I promised Ka… I mean Kikyo I'd go home right after school." She waited expecting a snide comment from Songo. But what she got was something completely unexpected.

"Really? Well I'm glad your finally giving her the time of day." Songo said smiling . A genuine smile. Not the fake plastic one Kikyo was used to seeing. "It's about time you two started to get along again. I miss it."

"Ya, me to." she said without really thinking.

"Ya, I you do know." This statement surprised her as well.

"Anyway I gotta go."

"Kay, call me tonight, don't forget." Songo said with another smile. A knowing smile.

'I'm beginning to like her more and more.' Kikyo thought. She hadn't know much about Songo. Only that she'd had a younger brother who died a few years back. 'Which might be why she's so keen to have us become friendly again.' Kikyo realized. It never occurred to her that Songo's standoffishness might be because, aside from her beauty, she didn't really fit in with the rest of Kagome's friends.

Kikyo's brain was so full of questions and information that she wanted nothing more than a chance to think it all through then crash. She was also more then a little disappointed. She hadn't seen Sessho since that morning. Which was made unbearable by the fact that she'd actually had an excuse to be friendly with him and not worry. 'Not too friendly though. I wouldn't want him to think Kagome was still interested.' They had already agreed that morning to take it easy with Inuyasha and Sessho while they were dressed as each other. So as not to create confusion.

"Oh hey Kag's." A deep voice coming from behind her spoke. The voice was deep, but soft. And sent a surprising icy chill down her spine. Like when someone shoves an ice cube down the back of your shirt as a joke on a hot day. "Well, See you tomorrow." Kikyo tried hard not to swoon while she waved goodbye. Words, she knew, would be near impossible to get out.

With that everything she'd been thinking about before was wish washed from her mind. Sessho consumed any spare thought she had for the rest of the way home. Which was a lovely thing. Because what Kagome was about to tell her when she entered the house wasn't quite so lovely…


End file.
